smile!
by anges033
Summary: l'équipe de kakashi part en mission à kumo.Alors qu'ils y passent la nuit sai et sakura se raprochent. On peut tout cacher avec un sourire...! couple sai/sakura & naruto/hinata en fond. résumé pourave, comme d'hab!...
1. Chapter 1

**Smile**

Sourir, avancer d'un pas sur…pour que personne ne voit ce qui se passe derrière la porte…

Un scandale honteux, un crime, un malaise, une déception amoureuse….on peut tout cacher avec un sourire !

Sakura leva la main et adressa un visage lumineux à l'égard de ses deux coéquipiers.

-Bonjour saï, naruto ! Vous êtes en avance aujourd'hui !

-C'est toi qui est en retard sakura-chan, pourtant ce n'es pas dans tes habitudes !

-Hum…^^j'avais oubliée un truc chez moi alors j'ai fait demi-tour en chemin…désolée.

Elle jeta un œil à saï.

-Kakashi-sensei n'est pas encore là ?

-Non…je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder.

-Au faite c'est quoi déjà la mission d'aujourd'hui ?

La jeune fille fit la moue.

-T'a raiment une mémoire de piaf !on va a Kumo pour apporter un document important au raikage. Comme certain extrémiste ne veulent pas de cette alliance a cause de ce qui c'était passé avec les Hyuga ça va surement se révéler plus risqué que prévu…

-Les hyuga ?! Interrogea naruto.

-Oui d'ailleurs …une autre personne va nous accompagner, c'est étrange…elle devrait déjà être là…

-?

-Pardon je…je suis en retard…

A la vue de son amante il releva la tête.

-Hinata !!

-Ha heu…j'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais aussi été assignée a la mission…pardon….

Alors que les quatre jeunes gens, maintenant âgés de 17 ans attendaient que kakashi daigne enfin se montrer, le blond attira hinata à l' écart.

-Qui est ce qui garde keitaro ?

Elle lui sourit puis se mit à rire.

-Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître…mon père^^…

Il la regarda abasourdi. Ça pour être incroyable, c'était incroyable !

Keitaro, leur fils âgé de 8 mois à peine, entre les mains de hyashi hyuga…

Si peu de personnes étaient au courant de leur relation, celle qui savaient pour la grossesse d'hinata quelque mois plus tôt pouvaient ce compter sur les doigts d'une main… :tsunade, kurenai, hyashi et néji.

Le ventre de la brune était maintenant redevenu plat…enfin….

Sakura coupa leur conversation. Elle ne supportait pas cette manie qu'ils avaient de discuter de choses qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

-Dit donc vous deux, cous avez pas bientôt fini de roucouler dans votre coin, je vous préviens, je ne vais pas supporter ça pendant toute la mission !!!

C'est bon. Pettes pas ton câble.

Pardon ?

Sai les interpela.

-dites…heu…Kakashi sensei vient d'arriver !

-Oui c'est bon, c'est bon… !...hinata… ?

-Hum ?

-Cette mission elle est importante pour ton clan n'est ce pas ?

-Ou…oui…

-Alors elle va être un franc succès^^

…tu va voir !^^

-^^

000000000000000

-Bonjour, je me nomme saï, et vous ?

-Non !non !plus personnel !t'a quel âge ?

-Salut^^moi c'est saï. Tu es ?

-Sai ton sourire est vraiment trop forcé là !

Alors que sakura s'efforçait d'expliquer quelque règles de courtoisie au brin, naruto pouffait de rire dans son coin.

-Gnyhihihi !!!Trop nul !

-C'est toi qui a dit que je devais être plus personnel…

La rose s'énerva un peu.

-Oui mais là on dirait carrément un psychopathe qui s'apprête à tuer sa victime !

-Pourtant J'ai lu dans un bouquin que sourire était ce qu'il y avait de plus important…

-Comprend la saï…la sociabilité c'est pas son truc… !

-Toi le blondinet, la ferme !!

Naruto vint se blottir dans les bras de sa petite amie

-Hinata…sakura chan me fait peur…

-Hahahaha !

-Ne riez pas kakashi-sensei !!

-Hinata, naruto !! Baissez vous !!!

-Hein ?!

A peine furent ils accroupie qu'une pluie de kunai leur passa au dessus de la tète et vinrent s'encastrer dans un arbre plus loin.

Sakura se mit en position de garde.

-Qui va là ?

-Merde ça y était presque !

Hinata reconnue le bandeau au **dessin de roche.**

-Des ninjas de kumo !

-Donnez nous le parchemin !

Sakura comprit.

-C'est le traité qu'ils veulent !

-Kyyaaa…

En entendant le crie de sa petite amie, naruto se retourna.

-Hinata !!!

La jeune femme brune se dégagea du ninja avec un point du haké. Kakashi lança son attaque sur l'un des ennemies et saï s'occupa du dernier.

Celui ci eu juste le temps de lancer un parchemin explosif avant de disparaître…

0000000000

Sakura et kakashi n'avaient pas trop étaient amochés.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose s'élança vers naruto et saï afin de soigner leurs blessures.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Ouai , nous ça va mais hinata ne se relève plus…

naruto-Quoi ?!

Les simple paroles de sai suffirent à faire s'affolerle blond.

-Reste tranquille Naruto je vais aller voir !

Elle s'approcha de la brune étendue a sol.

-Hinata tu m'entends ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai juste la cheville foulée…

-Ok bon si tout le monde va bien on va se remettre en route ! Les gars, que quelqu'un porte hinata.

-J'men occupe !

Naruto s'avança vers sa petite amie et la pris sur son dos.

-T'es sur que tu n'a pas mal autre part ?

-Non, non tout va bien je t'assure !^^

Arrivés au village de la foudre ils furent accueillis par le raikage en personne.

Apres avoir régler le problème du traité, celui ci les convia à passer la nuit dans un des hôtels de la ville.

Comme il se faisait tard les ninjas de Konoha acceptèrent l'offre, ils rentreraient chez eux le lendemain !

Arrivé à l'hôtel ils prirent deux chambres, une pour les filles et une pour les garçons.

Aux alentours d'une heure du matin sakura se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle avait encore fait ce cauchemar…elle est là, au milieu de nul fait sombre, extrêmement sombre ; puis, petit à petit, une douce lumière blanche se rapproche d'elle, lentement…elle fait un pas, puis de, puis trois ? Elle tend la main…

C'est alors qu'elle le voit…sa chevelure noire et ses yeux sombres comme la nuit

Elle s'élança à sa rencontre…elle pleure.

L'image devint floue et bientôt elle se brouilla complètement.

Sakura cligna des yeux, ce n'était plus la même personne devant elle à présent…

Inconsciemment, elle appela celui qui lui tournait le dos.

-saï ?

Le jeune homme lui fit face, surpris d'être appelé en pleine nuit.

-Sakura ?, tu ne dors pas ?

-Je n'arrivais plus à me rendormir…alors je suis sortit prendre l' toi ?

-Hum…je réfléchissais…j'aime la nuit, c'est calme et apaisant…on a l'impression d'être la seule personne vivante sur terre.

Elle trouva cela amusant.

-ça ne te dérange pas si je m'assois à coté de toi ?

-Je t'en pris…

Il avait sourit, sakura eu beau se forcer à deviner ces véritables pensées derrière son sourire, elle ne pu rien y voir.

Un grand silence s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes…puis…

-tu sais…

-Tu sais…

Sakura tilta.

-Ha heu va y je t'en pris…

Il paru surpris.

-Non toi d'abord, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ?

-Et bien…à vrai dire…je ne sais pas trop…

-Bah…

-Sai …

-Hum?

-Sai…

-Quoi ?

-Sai ?

-S'est moi…sakura….

-Sai…

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a à la fin ?!

-Je me sens seule…

-Hein ?

Il sembla complètement déconcerté et décontenancé devant la déclaration de la jeune fille.

Je…j'ai envie d'aimer…et d'être aimé en retour…

-Heu…

-Quand je regarde naruto et hinata, tout ce que je eux faire c'est sourire encore et toujours, leur dire qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux…que je suis contente pur eux…mais en réalité, c'est tout le contraire !

Sa voix tremblait mais elle ne pleurait pas.

En réalité je les déteste, j'en veux à hinata..J'aurais voulu que naruto ne cesse jamais de m'aimer moi, et moi seule. C'est tellement égoïste mais…bizarrement…ça ne me dégoute pas !

-Sakura… ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es spéciale tu sais ?

-A bon ?

-Je peux te dessiner ?

-Moi ?

-oui…heu…comment dire…Je voudrais immortaliser ce moment…

-Hein ?

-C'est étrange…dans mes livres ils disaient qu'un sourire pouvait se lier aux larmes lorsque l'on pleure de bonheur…pourtant…en se moment tu pleures, tu souris, mais tu n'a pas une pointe de bonheur dans le regard…ça te rend belle…

Le compliment qu'il lui fit à se moment là, fit se soulever l'estomac de la jeune fille, un peu comme si tous ces organes avaient bondis en même temps que son cœur.

-Comme ça ?

-Oui parfait, ne bouge pas !

Il dessina pendant un bon quart d'heure. sakura ne bougea pas. Puis...

-J'ai finis !

-Je peux voir ?

-Oui, je suis plutôt satisfait !

Afin de voir au mieux le dessin, sakura se pencha par dessus l'épaule du garçon et y posa la tête.

-J'ai l'air si triste que ça ?

Il rougit, elle était trop prés, a quelques centimètres de son visage .il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

-sakura… ?

-hum ?

-Je crois…que j'ai envie de toi…

A cette remarque elle se détacha de lui, abasourdie.

Avait-elle bien entendu ?

Elle ne s'éloigna pas pour autant et s'assit en tailleur, juste derrière son dos.

Il se retourna pour lui faire volte-face.

-je le pense vraiment…c'est étrange, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de sensation.

Elle avança sa main et la posa sur la joue de saï.

C'était injuste, tellement injuste…il lui ressemblait tellement…

Elle plongea la tète dans son cou et entoura ses épaules de ses deux bras.

-Promet moi de n'en parler à personne d'accord ?

Inconscient de ce qui était en train de se passer, saï était complètement perdu, la situation lui échappait complètement de par sa nouveauté pour lui.

Sakura, quant-a elle, remontait lentement son cou pour arriver a sa ligne de mâchoire.

Alors qu'elle s'approcha de ses lèvres, saï recula.

-qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien je…je ne sais pas…que dois-je faire ?

Elle rigola, amusée.

-Laisse toi faire, c'est tout !

Elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, puis monta doucement, s'emparant de la supérieur, puis l'inférieur et enfin, elle l'embrassa pleinement, découvrant sa bouche au fur et à mesure.

Sai ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant.

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il avait dit ça, ni même ne comprenait pas bien le sens de ses paroles.

Dans un livre qu'il avait lu, les deux personnages qui s'embrassaient étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre…mais lui, que ressentait-il pour sakura ?

« J'ai envie de toi… »

Pourquoi s'apprêtaient t-ils à faire cela ?

Et sakura, qu'est ce qu'elle en pensait ?

Quand la jeune fille lécha ses lèvres il laissa s'échapper un petit gémissement de bien être.

Elle le regard droit dans les yeux.

-Tu aimes ?

-Oui !

-Et moi, tu m'aimes ?

-Ça…par contre je ne sais pas…

-Bien ! Ça me va…moi non plus…je ne sais pas !

Elle recommença…elle le voulait…lui !

Là, dehors, ils firent l'amour.

0000000000000

Plus tard dans la nuit sakura se détacha de lui et commença à se rhabiller.

-Où tu vas ?

-Je rentre, je commence à avoir un peu froid.

-Hum…je vais rentrer aussi…

-Sai ?on s'est mis d'accord …pas un mot….

-Oui, j'ai comprit… !

_Et voilà, ce premier chapitre est terminé^^_

_Dernièrement j'ai remarquée quelque chose…je progresse, je progresse….^^2h30 environ pour 5 pages de Word…quelle vitesse !!^^_

_Nan, franchement, c'est un énorme problème !!!_

_A cause de ça mes publication sont lente, moi même qui est horreur d'attendre une suite qui ne vient pas je me désespère d'être si lente à taper ! (-_-')_

_Bref, bref, bref revenons à nos moutons…cette fics était sensée être un one shot mais j'ai par la suite décidée d'en faire un two-shot. Il y aura donc deux chapitres dont le suivant sera le dernier._

_Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas bien qui est keitaro (kei-kun^^) allez faire un tour du coté de mon autre fic : « ça avait pourtant bien commencé… »L'explication plus que rationnelle s'y trouve)._

_Mais comme cette fic parle de saï et sakura je me suis dit que tant pis pour le spoil…^^_

_D'ailleurs j'ai une question…saï, sasuke ou lee pour sakura ?(ne me parlez pas de naruto lui il est à hinata !!!!!!!)_

_Voilà^^désolé pour tout mon « petit » baratin et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre. !_


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai corrigé les fautes, rajouté des majuscules, retapé certains dialogue…en espèrent que ce sera un peu mieux malgré une infime différence^^._

-wouaaaaaaaaaa…

Sai grogna.

-p'tin naruto ! Sois plus discret quand tu bailles ! Tu m'as réveillé.

-t'es fatigué ? Alors qu'on a fait presque tout le tour du cadran.

-Ben…j'ai pas bien dormi…

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître sakura, totalement affolée.

-hey ! hinata n'est pas bien ! Quand elle est sortie de la salle de bain elle a éclaté en sanglot et elle ne s'arrête plus ! Elle dit qu'elle a mal au ventre…mais…impossible de deviner ce qu'elle a !

Naruto se leva d'un bon, passa devant la jeune fille

-je vais voir ! kakashi sensei appelé un médecin performant !

-oui.

Alors que kakashi quittait la pièce à son tour sakura s'avança vers le lit de saï et s'y assit. Elle inclina un peu la tête.

- Bonjour…

-Salut…

Contre toute attente il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Elle se leva

-Idiot !^^

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir il la retint par le bras.

-Attend !

-?

-Excuse moi pour cette nuit…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

Elle rougit fortement au souvenir de la nuit passée.

- Moi aussi…je m'excuse…on n'aurait pas dû…c'était idiot et immature…at...atchaaaa !

Sai sourit,

-et voilà en plus t'as chopée la crève !

000000000000000000

Le médecin arriva 10 minutes plus tard.

Tous patientèrent en dehors de la chambre, anxieux de l'état d'hinata.

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin entrer hinata leur tournait le dos, le visage enfoncé dans les cousins.

Le médecin les regarda un par un l'air grave.

-Son petit ami est t-il ici ?

Naruto ne réagit pas, kakashi le poussa pour le faire avancer.

-heu …c'est moi…

-bon, je dois te parler ! Les autres si vous voulez bien patienter encore un peu…

Sakura prit la mouche.

-hey ! Dites nous au moins ce qu'elle a !

-elle va bien maintenant, ce n'était pas quelque chose de dangereux pour sa santé ! Si vous voulez bien nous excuser… !

Résignés à finalement attendre, les trois autres ninjas s'assirent en face de la porte.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, naruto sortie de la pièce, le visage baissé. Il leur passa devant sans même leur adresser un regard.

Sakura le retint.

-Naruto ! Où vas-tu ?

Sans se retourner il traversa le couloir et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Le silence ce fit.

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce sakura pu voir qu'hinata n'avait pas changée de position. Son corps semblait secoué de petit soubresauts réguliers.

Mais que ce passait t-il à la fin ?!

Bien décidés à en savoir plus, saï et elle allèrent trouver naruto.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?!Dit le nous !

-…

-naruto !

-elle…

-…

-elle a perdu le bébé…

Les deux « amis » se regardèrent, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-heu…

-je ne savais pas…elle me l'avait pas dit…elle ne savait pas elle même d'ailleurs…

La rose laissa sortir un petit rire nerveux.

-naruto tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!

Le blond marmonna pour lui même.

-cette fois on l'a perdu…

Il pleurait maintenant.

-pourquoi….

Devant l'état de tristesse qu'il leur montrait sakura chercha à lui remonter un peu le moral.

-attends une minute ! Tu réalises ?! On n'a pas un gosse à 17 ans ! C'est…

Il lui jeta un regard noir qui lui glaça le sang. Si elle savait…

-Ne nous juge pas là dessus !

-mais naruto…sakura a raison tu…

- taisez-vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

Le regard qu'il leur lança à cet instant les figea sur place

-pfff et moi qui comptais vous le dire…vous êtes comme les autres ! Idiot et immature !

Ses paroles rappelèrent à sakura sa nuit passée avec saï. « Idiot et immature »…

Sai se sentie soudain intrigué.

-Tu voulais nous dire quoi ?

-Laissez tomber…j'me barre, vous me soulez !

-Mais…

Ne la laissant pas finir il quitta la chambre pour ne revenir qu'en fin d'après midi.

00000000000000000

Le soir hinata daigna enfin sortir de sa chambre pour aller diner.

Lorsqu'elle entre dans le salon de l'hôtel les quarres ninja de konoha se tournèrent vers elle.

Le visage baissé elle prit place en face de sakura et commença à manger.

Un ange passa.

-pardon…

Tous écoutèrent, attentif, pas certains, d'avoir entendu la jeune fille parler.

- -naruto-kun je suis désolée !...

Il lui sourit tristement.

-…Kei-kun aurait été content…il aurait eu une petite sœur…

Son regard était vide et ombrageux, presque sans vie. Une larme coula malgré elle. Elle était tellement, tellement désolée !

-…C'est à cause de l'explosion, quand je suis tombée…Je ne savais pas moi même alors…j'ai pas fait attention.

-Bon ! Et si on arrêtait de se lamenter et qu'on mangeait ? Ça va refroidir !

Personne ne dit rien. Même kakashi trouva la réaction de sakura méchante et mal placée.

-Sakura…arrête de sourire ! Tu es méchante. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Ça me fait pitié !!

La médic-nin ne dit rien, sous le choc des propos d'hinata.

Sai se leva.

-Hinata-san… !

Tous le regardèrent interloqués.

-Heu...

Il se rassit.

-Rien désolé…

Sakura quitta la table soudainement. Sai la suivit quelques minutes plus tard.

00000000000000000

-Sakura ?

Elle était accroupie par terre dans le couloir.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Ba…en fait…je ne sais pas…

-Tout à l'heure tu as voulu prendre ma défense…merci !

Il s'accroupie à sa hauteur et lui releva le menton. Son regard sombre vint s'enfoncer dans celui vert émeraude de la jeune fille.

-Peut être que ça énerve hinata lorsque tu souris…mais moi ton sourire, je l'aime ! Comme…je Crois que je t'aime aussi…pardon…je t'avais promis de ne pas tomber amoureux de toi…mais plus je te regarde, plus j'ai du mal à me résonner…

-Tu dis ça pour me remonter le moral, merci, c'est gentil !

-Ne me donne pas des sentiments que je n'ai pas ! Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! Mais dis moi plutôt…tu compte faire cette tête chaque fois qu'on sera ensemble ?

-De quoi ?

-Un sourire et des larmes, sans pourtant aucune joie… Je ne sais pas pourquoi lorsque je te regarde…j'aimerais te voir sourire ! Juste un peu, un tout petit peu…sourits !

Sakura ferma les yeux et sourit du mieux qu'elle pu.

-Non, pas comme ça…

Il s'avança doucement, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Longtemps, interminablement, sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Au bout d'un moment il se recula. Elle n'avait même pas cillée ; complètement impassible.

-dit quelque chose !

-Que veut tu que je dise ?

-Et bien…

-Dit le moi encore !

-Quoi donc?

-que tu m'aimes…

-Je t'aime…

-Encore.

-Je t'aime.

-Encore !

-Je t'aime !

Elle pleurait maintenant

-S'il te plaît…dit le moi encore une fois…

-Sakura, je t'aime !

Il essuya ses larmes et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Elle rit.

-Hey ! Sai ! Tu m'aime ?

-Oui je t'aime !

-Alors prouve le moi ! Montre le moi !

Comprenant finalement où elle voulait en venir il la porta dans la chambre.

Une fois qu'il l'eu déposé sur son lit, il s'écarta un peu.

-Pas ce soir, il faut qu'on dorme pour rattraper la nuit dernière ! Et puis demain on rentre à konoha…il faut qu'on soit en forme !

Elle enfouit sa tète dans son cou. Il était chaud et réconfortant.

-Tu es gentil, merci.

A ce moment là, il le vit. Alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur son lit, un sourire, à peine esquissé, mais sincère, heureux, un vrai sourire.

-Sakura, tu es belle !

-Ha ? Je ne suis pas un boudin ?^^

Il la regarda, amusé.

-Non ! …c'est bizarre…

-Quoi ?

-Que…je t'aime…je ne comprend pas bien…

-Pourquoi ? Le fait de m'aimer est bizarre ?!

Il se leva.

-Ce n'est pas ça…disons que…je ne comprends pas très bien les choses de l'amour…c'est assez inhabituel pour moi ! C'est étrange…

-Je veux bien t'apprendre…si tu veux…

--hum…oui…je veux bien !

Elle rit. Ça allait prendre du temps, peu être beaucoup de temps ; mais elle voulait essayer, avec lui, elle voulait oublier, tout recommencer.

-Bon, je vais y aller. Ha oui au faite…tiens, c'est le dessin de la dernière l'ai un peu arrangé …je te préfère comme ça !

Elle regarda la feuille de papier. A l'encre noire, bien tracé, un sourire sur son visage ; qui il avait raison ! Avait le pouvoir de tout illuminer !

_Et voilà cette fic est finit^^.j'aimerais bien avoir vos impressions…bonne s ou mauvaises…qu'importe ! J'adore avoir les avis des gens sur ce que j'écris._

_Ça me permet de m'améliorer un peu à chaque fois…_

_Vous avez certainement remarqué quelque chose dans mes écrits…j'utilise énormément de points de suspections « … » cela viens certainement du fait que je sois une personne indécise dans la vie. C'est étrange comment l'âme de quelqu'un se reflète dans les choses qu'elle crée !_

_Cette fic , je ne l'aime pas trop…en général j'aime les histoire sombres et réfléchies, alors je la trouve un peu niaise !_

_A la base je voulais faire un lemon mais j'ai changée d'avis au dernier me suis dis que ma fic serait plus accessible de cette façon…_

_Bon je vais de ce pas me repencher sur mon autre fic qui est beaucoup plus longue (qui comportera 20 chapitres environ au total)_

_En espérant que vous avez aimé^^_

_See you again__ !!!^^_


End file.
